


But I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Era tornato all’improvviso, con quegli occhi enormi spalancati sul viso pallido e smunto, era tornato e aveva chiesto “posso entrare?” come qualcun altro avrebbe chiesto una manciata di spiccioli, elemosinando accoglienza."





	But I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> TANTI AUGURI CASKA \O\ Pensavi me ne fossi dimenticata, eh? E INVECE NO. GIOISCI. Vabbè, si fa per dire.  
> Io Dante e Julian li amo, comunque. Mi basta vederli nella stessa scena insieme per cominciare a urlare. E' così, premono tutti i bottoni giusti, con me, non ci posso fare niente. Per cui basta, saranno vittime dello stesso destino di cui soffrono tutte le mie altre OTP e verranno sommersi di porni brutti.  
> Questo, peraltro, partecipa a questa settimana del COW-T #8 che francamente ho perso il conto di qual è, per la Missione 2 a tema NSFW.

Era tornato all’improvviso, con quegli occhi enormi spalancati sul viso pallido e smunto, era tornato e aveva chiesto “posso entrare?” come qualcun altro avrebbe chiesto una manciata di spiccioli, elemosinando accoglienza. 

Dante lo aveva trovato bellissimo. Bellissimo e irreale. Julian sembrava uscito dal sogno di qualcun altro, un esserino minuscolo e brillante, magico, plasmato da desideri di cui lui stesso non sembrava neanche pienamente consapevole. Lo aveva osservato scivolare all’interno dell’appartamento nello spiraglio fra il battente e la cornice della porta, prendere le misure degli spazi con occhi attenti, passare in rassegna l’arredamento e i colori che non aveva avuto tempo di assorbire nel corso della sua ultima visita, e per tutto il tempo Dante non aveva potuto staccargli gli occhi di dosso, e non aveva potuto smettere di pensare a Christian.

Ai suoi occhi, alla sua voce, alla sua lingua sul collo di Julian. 

Quel corpicino minuscolo, quelle spalle fragili, quelle ossa apparentemente cave, da uccellino, erano l’espressione di un desiderio altrui. Che si era imposto su Julian come il mare fa sulle montagne: rosicchiandolo ai fianchi.

Lo aveva lasciato entrare, prendere possesso dello spazio appoggiandovisi come pulviscolo in un raggio di sole. Non aveva potuto fare altrimenti, si era abbandonato all’inevitabilità di quel contatto come si era abbandonato all’inevitabilità del contatto con Christian. Julian, così apparentemente opposto a suo fratello, era in realtà molto simile a lui nel bisogno di imporsi nella vita degli altri con ovvietà disarmante, senza quasi chiedere. Se Christian lo faceva urlando chiassoso, Julian lo faceva nel più assoluto silenzio. Il risultato, in ogni caso, tendeva ad essere simile.

Julian si era sfilato le scarpe. Non indossava i calzini. Aveva piedini minuscoli e bianchi, e caviglie sottili, da ragazzino. Aveva ripiegato le gambe sotto il sedere in un gesto di un’innocenza così violentemente esasperata – quanto frutto della sua indole? Quanto invece risposta del modo in cui dovevano essersi posati su di lui gli occhi di Christian ogni qualvolta l’aveva osservato muoversi così? – da risultare sensuale.

Poi si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva detto: “Mi parli di mio fratello.”

Dante si era seduto accanto a lui come rispondendo a un richiamo ancestrale. Aveva cominciato a parlare ma, schiacciato dalla purezza quasi offensiva degli occhi di Julian, aveva trattenuto quasi tutto. Aveva parlato del modo in cui Christian scoppiava a cantare all’improvviso in mezzo alla strada, dei negozi aperti in piena notte per un acquisto, dei taxi, delle scenate a lavoro, della vernice, dei teli di plastica.

Non aveva detto nulla del sesso.

Alla fine del racconto, Julian si era alzato. Aveva infilato le scarpe, aveva battuto la punta dei piedi contro il pavimento per metterle a posto, si era stretto nella giacca leggera e, coi vestiti cascanti addosso, come fosse costruito interamente in fil di ferro, aveva ringraziato educatamente e se n’era andato.

Era tornato qualche giorno dopo. Un’altra giacca, altri vestiti, la stessa incapacità di riempirli. Si era seduto sul divano e Dante l’aveva guardato, sgomento, chiedendosi perché fosse di nuovo lì. Ma nel modo più naturale possibile Julian gli aveva semplicemente chiesto di raccontargli _ancora_ di suo fratello, e a quel punto Dante aveva capito che Julian non sarebbe più andato via finché non fosse arrivato fino in fondo a Christian, preferendo farlo tramite qualcun altro piuttosto che di persona. E nel momento in cui l’aveva capito una parte di Dante aveva voluto dirgli tutto, subito. L’altra, invece, aveva bisbigliato insinuante che se gli avesse detto tutto subito non sarebbe più tornato. Di riflettere bene se fosse davvero quello che voleva.

Non sapendo se Christian sarebbe mai tornato, Dante aveva realizzato di non volerlo. 

E ciononostante, gli aveva detto tutto lo stesso. Gli aveva parlato delle botte, delle corde, dei lividi, della spalla slogata (“ah”, aveva detto Julian, assorbendo l’informazione come tutte le altre mentre mondi interi di comprensione gli si allargavano dietro agli occhi), dei morsi, della violenza. Dei capelli tirati, dei calci, degli sputi in faccia.

“D’accordo,” aveva detto Julian, “Ma il resto?”

E in una foga che quasi sembrava mozzargli il respiro Dante gli aveva detto delle scopate lunghe, dei pompini, dei fianchi stretti fra le dita. Del suo sapore, dell’eco dei suoi gemiti, della consistenza e del colore del suo piacere. Ogni singolo orgasmo, o per lo meno la maggior parte di essi, passato in rassegna, esposto agli occhi di questo ragazzino biondo dal viso d’angelo. Gli era sembrato di farlo senza vergogna, inizialmente – poi invece aveva capito: la vergogna c’era, l’aveva sentita, gli era caduta addosso come un macigno nel momento stesso in cui aveva smesso di parlare; a renderla insapore, incolore e invisibile erano stati gli occhi di Julian, avidi mentre lo scrutavano dietro un velo di apparente distanza, e il modo discreto in cui continuava a mordersi le labbra, mettendo in mostra il filo argentato e discreto dell’apparecchio.

Julian non aveva semplicemente bisogno di sapere, no. Julian _voleva sentire_.

Al termine del racconto, ancora una volta Julian si era alzato, aveva ringraziato educatamente e se n’era andato.

Stavolta, Dante l’aveva aspettato. Non si era stupito, quando era tornato. Aveva aperto la porta per lui, l’aveva accolto nel proprio appartamento senza chiedere niente, senza più guardarlo come se non potesse spiegarsi la sua presenza.

Julian era andato a incastrarsi nella macchina rotta che Christian si era lasciato alle spalle, con la semplicità di un pezzo, di un ingranaggio sostituito da mano esperta. Dante gli aveva offerto da bere. Julian aveva chiesto un bicchiere d’acqua. Dante era andato a prenderglielo e poi gliel’aveva portato, aveva teso la mano verso di lui e nello stringere le dita attorno al bicchiere lo aveva sfiorato, i polpastrelli morbidi contro le nocche, e Dante aveva capito che, banalmente, prima o poi sarebbe successo. Non sarebbe stato quel giorno, neanche, forse il successivo, ma prima o poi sarebbe successo.

Era stato quel giorno stesso.

Due chiacchiere banali sul lavoro, la famiglia, le foto appese in giro per l’appartamento. Poi Julian si era avvicinato. Il suo corpo desiderava solo calore. La prossimità di un corpo estraneo.

Dante aveva deglutito. Si era sentito fuori luogo. “Non hai paura che ti faccia male?” gli aveva chiesto, “Dopo tutto quello che ti ho detto?”

Julian aveva scosso le spalle, come se il dolore fosse un dettaglio della minima importanza, come se già ne avesse provato a sufficienza da avere la certezza assoluta di non avere alcun bisogno di avere paura di provarne dell’altro.

Così piccolo, aveva pensato Dante, e già così ferito. Non era giusto.

“Io non mi trattengo,” gli aveva sussurrato Dante, avvicinandosi a sua volta. Aveva sentito il bisogno di avvisarlo, come a dargli un’ultima occasione di scappare. Julian non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare. La sicurezza nei suoi occhi da bimbo era spaventosamente disarmante. Basta, si era detto Dante, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso aspettare.

Lo aveva baciato, e Julian si era lasciato baciare senza emettere un suono. La sua bocca era calda e bagnata e Dante ne aveva esplorato ogni parte senza lasciarsene sfuggire un punto. Le sue dita si erano chiuse con forza attorno a quei fianchi minuscoli e ossuti e li avevano stretti con urgenza. Gli aveva sfiorato le natiche, e poi gliele aveva afferrate di scatto, saggiandone la consistenza, desiderandole nude sotto i polpastrelli.

Lo aveva sollevato dal divano. Era leggero come un rametto. Lo aveva steso sul letto e quando Julian si era sistemato sotto di lui, schiudendo le gambe per fargli posto in un gesto istintivo e onesto, lui aveva, chissà perché, dato per scontato che quella non fosse la sua prima volta. E infiammato da quel pensiero gli aveva strappato i vestiti di dosso, via quella felpa gigantesca nelle pieghe della quale il suo corpicino infantile spariva, via i pantaloni cascanti, stretti in vita da una cintura sulla quale avrebbe potuto contare almeno un paio di fori in più del necessario, via la maglietta, via le mutande.

Lo aveva guardato. Era magro da far paura, ma l’improvviso imbarazzo che gli colorava le guance e quel modo ridicolo che aveva di provare a coprirsi lo rendevano invitante. Dante gli si era schiantato contro come in un incidente, bocca aperta, denti pronti a mordere. Le labbra di Julian si erano offerte, dischiuse e indifese. Gli aveva scopato la bocca con la lingua mentre lo costringeva ad allargare le gambe, aveva infilato il preservativo alla cieca, si era premuto contro di lui convinto, a quel punto, di trovare un’apertura pronta solo ad accoglierlo.

Lo aveva penetrato e lo aveva sentito spaccarglisi attorno come attraversato da una lancia. Julian aveva trattenuto un gemito di dolore liquido che gli aveva fatto vibrare le labbra e Dante si era immobilizzato, spalancando gli occhi, improvvisamente consapevole di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Cristo…” aveva detto, provando a ritrarsi.

Julian gli aveva stretto le gambe intorno ai fianchi, Dante aveva sentito le sue minuscole, sottilissime caviglie incrociarsi nel punto più basso della sua schiena. “No…” aveva detto, “La prego, non si fermi.”

Anche lui, aveva solo pensato Dante prima di riprendere a muoversi, anche lui gli dava ancora del lei.

Aveva dato per scontato che sarebbe andato via subito dopo aver finito. Che si sarebbe alzato dal letto e, con l’usuale lentezza, avrebbe raccolto i suoi vestiti, li avrebbe indossati, poi avrebbe ringraziato, come sempre, e sarebbe andato via.

Si era trattenuto un po’, invece. Era rimasto disteso sulla schiena a scrutare il soffitto con occhi attenti. Dante aveva osservato il suo profilo immobile così assorto ed aveva pensato: certo che è proprio un bambino, così, dal nulla. Aveva provato una punta di vergogna che si era dissolta con il suono della sua voce.

“Con mio fratello era diverso,” aveva detto. Non aveva chiesto – non ne aveva avuto bisogno.

Dante aveva sospirato, avvicinandosi appena e sollevandosi su un gomito. “Julian,” aveva detto, pronto a porre una domanda di cui conosceva già la risposta, “Ma tu cosa vuoi da me?”

Julian si era voltato a guardarlo, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, le lunghe ciglia un po’ umide, doveva aver pianto, ad un certo punto, e Dante non se n’era nemmeno accorto.

“Potrei tornare ancora?” aveva chiesto invece di rispondere, “A lei darebbe fastidio?”

Dante aveva sbuffato una mezza risata, scuotendo lievemente il capo. “Ho l’impressione che qualsiasi cosa ti dicessi adesso, finiresti comunque per tornare. Perciò, torna pure quando vuoi.” Cos’altro avrebbe potuto rispondere?


End file.
